


And Then Robots!

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Arrow encounters a sweet bike</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Robots!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Green Arrow had learned to appreciate motorcycles from his girlfriend of so many years. She knew them from the ground up, had taught his sidekick about them, and at least made Arrow know they were well worth putting the right care into them. How many hijinks had Canary saved him from by riding in on the massive bike she preferred?

This bike had to be a sweet penny out of someone's pocket. Custom job, a deep blue accented in black, and streamlined despite the muscle built into the engine and frame. He had just finished guessing at horsepower when a rumble behind him had him bringing his bow around even as he turned. His eyes calculated distance and threat as his other hand reached for a general purpose concussive arrow. Never mind that an arrow wasn't going to do much to what appeared to be a giant robotic cat accompanied by two more humanoid looking robots... except for the arms of the blue one. Those were pile drivers, and the sound was the result of the blue one pounding the road.

Green Arrow let loose his shot at that one, before he heard a peculiar sound of metal and gears shifting, and then a very feminine but authoritative voice shouting.

"Shoot at the cat! The other two will run if the cat does!"

As Green Arrow shifted aim and went for his cryo-arrow, a blue robot woman ran past him... from where the motorcycle had been.

"Seen stranger, keep shooting," he told himself, while he did not in fact ogle the backside of the curvy female robot at all. Not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite meet the full spirit of the prompt, but it is what came to mind.


End file.
